


Beauteous Beauties (Silhouette)

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0





	Beauteous Beauties (Silhouette)

**Title:** Beauteous Beauties (Silhouette)  
 **Characters:** Draco/Harry, Ron  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan art and this is made purely for fun.  
 **A/N:** The body outlines of a drawing I've done inspired by 'Princess Princess'. I might post the other later today. Maybe.

 

  
[](https://farm3.staticflickr.com/2931/14002289821_b221750c98_o.png)  
click to enlarge


End file.
